


Let me breathe

by saiyukichan1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Don't call Derek sour wolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leticheecopae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/gifts).



> I know I know another short one. But I can only do really long ones when I have a particularly good idea. So enjoy a short between our favorite bat wielding human and our former alpha.

“Aw is Mr. Sourwolf upset? Maybe he needs a hug. We should all give him a hug.”

“Stiles quit calling me that and no I do not need a hug.”

“Okay Mr. Sourwolf whatev-.”

“Stiles I said not to call me that!”

Effectively pinning the human male to the wall was not his intention. The scrawny brunette just made it so easy though. All his defenses were down, not a single one up around the former alpha. 

The scent of the younger male wafts over the wolf. A subtle hint of spice mixed with fear and anticipation; the mix intoxicating to the older wolf. Derek knew to pull away, that or run the risk of frightening Stiles. The older male couldn’t resist though as he trails his fingertips along the pulsing vein in the brunette’s neck. 

He wasn’t frightened anymore by the sudden display of quick reflexes and growling, more like he’s turned on. Derek closes his eyes against the onslaught of smells assaulting his senses. The wolf leans in close enough to the boy’s neck and licks it. Stiles gasps and goes completely still in Derek’s embrace.

Both hands now cupped the young man’s face. Lifting gently Derek lightly nips and licks Stiles’ lips. Almost as if he’s asking for permission to kiss him. Stiles can’t help but laugh at Derek’s actions. He grins back in response gaining access and then taking advantage of Stile’s laughter. 

Stilinski’s eyes go wide in shock, the other tongue in his mouth instantly shutting him up. Exploring the moist cavern the wolf leans in closer, begins to grind against his hip. Stiles gives in then letting Derek have his way. And all too soon its over. The younger man literally whimpers in disappointment at the loss. The older wolf snorts at the look of frustration plastered all over the teens face. 

“I told you not to call me that now didn’t I?”

“So what happens when I call you a sourwolf next time?”

Derek only needed to smile that gleaming white smile and Stiles is lost. 

“I know how to effectively shut you up next time you decide to open that mouth of yours.”

“Kinky. I like it.”

The older male leans in again but doesn’t initiate a kiss. Stiles whines when Derek pulls back just shaking his head. 

“Nope you have to wait.”

“But…”

Derek grins again whispering in Stiles’ ear. 

“Oh and I like your butt too, not just your lips.”

His last admission has Stiles opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. The wolf smiles wide satisfied with Stiles’ reaction. Though Stiles wasn’t done with his sourwolf even after Derek said he had to wait. Quite literally stomping up to Derek, the teen pulls him close by the short thin hairs at the nape of his neck, crushes their lips together, and ravages the older man’s mouth. Derek’s eyes widen and turn that vibrant blue when his wolf is present. Growling he pulls Stiles flush against him, no reservations this time. Just full on lust.


End file.
